


The Doughnut Thief

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wolf sits Dief</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doughnut Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: sweet

Ray Vecchio was wolf sitting. He hadn't wanted to, but Benny had looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes and he couldn't say no.

He sat at his kitchen table. He was holding a bag and looking around nervously. He was looking it see if Dief was around, but the wolf was nowhere to be found.

He opened the bag and pulled out a doughnut. He mouth watered as he admired the golden pastry that was topped with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles. He sat the doughnut on a plate and turned around to grab a beer from the frig. 

As soon as his back was turned he heard a yoinking sound (an honest to goodness yoinking sound) and turned around. He was just fast enough to see Dief run out of the room with the doughnut in his mouth.

He gave chase. They ran out of the house and down the street. Ray had to stop after a block when his lungs started to hurt.

'Keep it! I didn't want it anyway!' Ray yelled after Dief as the half-wolf ran down the sidewalk. He didn't know why Benny always called Dief soft, he seemed to be in great shape to Ray.

Dief ran to The Library and walked through the open door. The air was thick with dust and the scent of old books.

He made his way to Bear and sat the doughnut at Bear's feet.

As the alpha wolf, Dief took pride in providing for his mate. Bear brushed their noses together and ate half the doughnut.

Dief ate the other half. He licked sweet frosting off his muzzle and laid down on Bear's dog bed. Bear settled next to Dief.

Bear nuzzled into Dief's side. His scent was as sweet as any doughnut.


End file.
